otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay References
An assorted reference guide to all the little things in the world. Not essential for roleplay, but it's here for you. Groups Political: * Forewise Party: A major party. Believes trade should be, for the most part, unregulated. Very capitalist. * Federalist Party: A major party. Believes all business should be regulated to protect customer, still wants capitalism. * Cored Party: Pure socialism, in all it's forms. Considered a "major party" by some. * Waed Just: A political fringe group. Notorious for bombing several public areas several years ago. Demands an anarchist state. * Maela Boc: A political fringe group. Notorious for open battles with Waed Just. Demands financial equality for everyone. * Jaed Raeh: Technically political. Often the target of conspiracy theorists claiming they're just a specialized group of the military; They're notorious for stealing vehicles, repainting them to Aglos-Estric Naval colors, and suicide-bombing other countries. Religious: * Liseran Order: A religious military hailing from the Theocracy of Esperis, most well-known for the amount of dedication its ranks show for their superiors; treating them almost as if they are gods. Other: None so far. Businesses and Manufacturers Shipping and Receiving: * AstroCorp: An interstellar shipping company responsible for providing funding and resources for the rebuilt Quinctus District (while its official name remains, its reconstruction project was known internally as “Project Astroworld”, and as such is now known colloquially as simply “Astroworld", resulting from a part of said agreement between the company and Corona's government wherein Astrocorp was allowed to promote itself via the new district). * Warpfarer Xenotech: A trading company specializing in extraterrestrial technologies. Tools and Weaponry: * Trident Powershack: A tool company. Known mainly for spaceship tools, such as tri-hexagonal socket wrenches. They also make regular tools, such as hammers or screwdrivers. Technology: * Edge Corporate: Software company specializing in high-end, powerful computers, or Supercomputers. * Silversun Solar Panels: This power company offers efficient and affordable solar panels for a wide variety of uses. * Legion: A cybernetic augmentation manufacturing company that allows its customers to choose from a wide array of prosthetics and modifications to customize their body any way they like. They appear to have a high image of themselves, which is especially shown by their motto: "You've messed with the rest, not try from the best." Vehicles: * Ditàire (Dee-tie-ray): '''A car company specializing in traditional "grounded" vehicles for use in sports such as racing, most famous for their Streethawk model. * '''Vokohl: Taking influences from antique old-Earth German and old-Earth Russian vehicles produced up to the early 2090s, this vehicle company offers both grounded and hover vehicles while attempting to make the latter more affordable to the common consumer. * Frontrunner: Frequently butting heads with Ditàire, this high-end racecar manufacturing company also regularly will organize and sponsor races. Travel: * Takahashi Colonial Enterprises: A company selling consumer-brand spaceships. Cheap, but low quality. * PolyCorp Holdings: A more specialized spaceship company. Selling lines of quality made, but very expensive, spaceships. They mainly focus on commercial and industrial ships, but they do sell consumer-brand ships. They also do contracts with the military. Cuisine: * Gustav's Roman Wonders Very high-end restaurant making old Italian cuisine from the late planet Earth. * Xander's: A widely popular fast food restaurant. Get your Xandburgers! Clothing: * Premier: A high-end clothing company with shops all throughout the Quinctus District. Research/Science: * Step Forward Incorporated: A technology research company. Dabbles in everything, but focuses on military technology. Very secretive, and very tight-lipped. There are rumors about them... * PainBreak: A pharmaceutical company. * SupraSys: Another pharmaceutical company specializing in providing controlled substances. Other * Perception Security: A private security firm. Very secretive. Fads/Trends Social Fads/Trends: * Galodian Meeting: A rather casual, popular greeting. Two persons would approach one another and pull out a strand of hair. * Yaeftian's Eye: A symbolic message meaning "I'm Watching You". Done by making a V with the index and middle finger, and placing that shape horizontally over either eye. Slang Terms: * Flaring: A completely unnecessary, showy, but nevertheless popular method of landing. One comes in at an angle (Around 45 degrees) and lifts up the nose of the craft before landing. A nod to the days of VTOL's and helicopters. * Rimmer: A grounded vehicle, or a motor vehicle that still uses traditional wheels and tires as opposed to hover technology. Events Music Festivals: * Watyr: Named after a portmanteau of “water" and “Tyr" in reference to the Tyr System in which Centralis resides. * Wingding: Named after an old-Earth slang term for a lively party or event. * CrossClap: Short for “Zulcross’ Clap", this festival is named after the Tandalese myth of the deity Zulcross who, according to legend, was responsible for first bringing the concept of music into the universe with the mere clapping of his hands. * Four/Four Festival: This tongue twister of an event name comes from the 4/4 time signature commonly used in musical composition. * Jetlag Festival: Following the trend of appearing to be named after a shoddily put-together portmanteau, the Jetlag Festival is in fact named for the fact that it is known for taking place late in the evening, when the influx of recently arriving tourists from other places during this season are still awake due to the fact they haven't gotten accustomed to Corona's timezone and as such go to the festival to occupy themselves. Technology Military: * IRIS Shielding: The most technologically advanced method of shielding. Also the only method of shielding that allows any form of one-way firing. When firing from the "friendly" side, the shield will turn off shielding to a small area, so that the projectile may pass unhindered, then power back up. Communications: * IcePhone: Extremely sturdy. Customizable. * RoboEYE: Extremely sturdy. Modular. Science Elements: * Stepnium: The most powerful element known. Named after the man who proved the existence of Dark Energy, and showed how to utilize it. After Uranium become outdated, Stepnium was what replaced it. Stepnium naturally produces an electric current through any metal in contact with it. This normally melts most metals, though Titanium can resist it for a longer time. Miscellaneous WIP Category:Official Resource